Feel Good
by MackSEpique
Summary: M2 Story. How will Murdoc express his feelings to 2D and what will happen after that? Contains adult language, themes and suggestions. AN: This is a feel-good story with not much drama but with lots of positive events.
1. Curiosity, Shovels and Tridents

Murdoc Niccals was never really the type of guy who has relationships. He's a one-night stand kind of guy who kicks out women after he's done with them. But for some reason, his interest in women, little by little is fading. Sure he still does it with whores, but it doesn't seems as exciting as before. No wait, screw that, there is NO excitement whatsoever. He then came to the point where he assumes that there is no point in having sex if you can't even enjoy it. You could say he hasn't done any recent 'activity' other than drinking. He even spends more time drinking than interacting with 'his' band. He doesn't even come out of his winne that often anymore. It was really worrying his bandmates...What's happening to him? That's what his bandmates wanted to know and that's what is making them approach the winnebago.

"He should be awake by now" Russel was about to knock if it wasn't for a nervous 2D suddenly stopping him by holding his wrist.

"Don't yew fink he'll be pissed?"

"We must know what's bothering him, Toochi"

"Fine then..." 2D let go of Russel's wrist and stepped back from the door.

Three hard knocks were given. "Ey yo Muds, you in there?"

A grunt, shuffling of beer cans and bottles, and finally footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal a half-drunk, half-pissed Murdoc. Guess 2D was right.

"The fuck do yew all wont?" He bitterly said.

"Murdoc-kun, are you okay?" Noodle said with eyes of concern.

"I wos until yew knocked on me door" Murdoc chugged the rum in his hand.

"Seriously man, you've changed. You ain't practicing with us anymore" Russel noticed 2D shaking a bit and avoiding Murdoc's eyes.

"Wot? Can't a guy rest a while?"

"It's been three weeks" Noodle said directly.

"Sooooooo?" Murdoc looked ready to slam the door on their faces.

"Ey guys, we should talk ta him when he's sober, y'know, alot less pissy" 2D piped.

"Or how bout yew talk to me-"

"During dinner?" Russel suddenly got between his sentence which seemed to make him angrier.

"WHEN PIGS FUCKING FLY" And with that, the door was slammed followed by a huge 'BANG' sound that echoed through the carpark.

2D stared at the door. "Well, that went well"

"That cracka-ass better be with us during dinner"

Noodle sighed. "I'm gonna go play, wanna play with me 2D-kun?"

"Sure fing, luv"

Russel yawned "You two play your video games, I'mma go take a nap"

"Or eat" 2D said jokingly.

Russel snickered. "Shut up, man"

**/ 2 HOURS LATER /**

2D, somewhat frustrated, put down the controller.

"Bloody hell, when will I ever beat yew, luv?"

Noodle giggled. "Maybe never"

He stood up. "Well, since I'll never beat yew, wanna go get some ice cream?"

Noodle jumped from the couch "I would love to!"

"I'll just change clothes. Could yew fix dat for me, luv?" He points at their messy play area.

"Hai"

"Fanks"

2D was on his way to the lift when he saw Russel with a bag of chips.

He snickered. "Oi Russ, I thought yew were napping?"

"Just so you know, I did and I felt hungry so..." He emphasized the chips.

"Ov course"

Russel smirked and waved him off and went toward his room. 2D did the same. He was off the lift and was about to go to his room when he spotted the winnebago. He found himself slowly and silently moving towards it.

'Is he okay now? I hope he won't be as pissed as before...' He thought to himself.

Murdoc was sitting on his bed, his head full of thoughts.

'Why is this happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?' He thought.

He snapped out of it when he heard knocking. He was about to yell when heard 2D's voice

"Muds? Yew in there? Can I come in?"

He sat silently then laid down on his bed.

"Yew okay in there? Muds?!"

He heard the door open slightly then closed his eyes as if he was sleeping to see what the bluenette would do.

2D went inside to look for his mate. He then saw him "sleeping" on his bed, assuming he passed out from drinking.

"Mate?" He checked if he was really out.

2D stared at him for a while, admiring how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

The bassist almost flinched when the singer broke the silence.

"Yew look really calm when yew're sleeping, when yew're not hitting me, calling me names...or hurting me. Its a rare sight" Both of them frowned.

Murdoc felt surprised when a blanket was wrapped around him.

"If yew only knew..." 2D trailed off then left the winne.

After hearing the door shut, the satanist rose from his fake sleep.

"If yew only knew too"

After fixing himself up, the singer went to look for the little guitarist. He found her sitting on the couch in the room they've just played in. Damn, he didn't even recognize the place.

"Nice job yew did here, luv"

"Arigato. What took you so long?"

"Wot, con't a guy prepare himself a lil?"

"Its been fifteen minutes, Toochi. I was about to check on you actually"

"Heh, sorry Noods"

She smiled and nodded as they went towards the door, after Noodle thought aloud.

"Seriously, what kind of guy takes fifteen minutes to change?"

"Oh shaddup, Noods" They laughed.

A few minutes after they left, Murdoc decides to eat after realizing his stomach is grumbling. He wasn't surprised to see the drummer in the kitchen but was a little surprised to see he wasn't eating. Russel Hobbs not eating in a kitchen full of food? That's a first.

Russel grinned. "Hey man, isn't it a little too early for our dinner talk?"

"Shut et lard-ass, I'm hungry"

"What, can't wait for two more hours for dinner?"

Well hes gotta admit, Russel's cooking is pretty damn delicious.

"Ugh, fine but don't expect me to talk about me emotions or shit"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll get it out of you eventually"

Murdoc went towards the balcony for a smoke and Russel went back to listening to some of their tracks.

"A good view of mountains of rubbish" He said to himself.

Thoughts began swirling in his head again, memories of what happened less than an hour ago made him feel anxious, guilty...happy.

He began thinking to himself again. 'What did he mean if I only knew? knew what? that I was hurting him? Of course I know that. Did he mean something else...?"

The last thought gave him hope. He was thinking so much, he didn't realize an hour has already passed. He was taken out of his mind when he saw a flash of light blue down below. He saw Noodle and 2D chatting while heading towards the door. Murdoc knows Russel will get the door, so he just smokes some more.

2D sat on the couch, exhausted. Noodle sat beside him.

"Thank you for taking me out today, Toochi"

"Ya welcome, luv."

"Oh, and arigato for the chocolate!"

He smiled. "No prob, Noods"

He stood up and held his pack of cigarettes and went out of the room after patting the chocolate-eating guitarist.

The bassist was staring off into the distance when he heard the door opened behind him.

"Oh, hey Muds"

"Hey dullard"

It unnerved him that the person hes been thinking about for over an hour is standing right beside him. Luckily, he knows how to keep a straight face. He saw the bluenette searching his pockets.

"Well, fuck"

"Wot is et?"

"I don't have my lighter" 2D was about to go get his lighter from his room.

"*sigh* hold on" Murdoc too searched his pockets.

He extended his arm to 2D, holding a silver lighter with a black upside-down cross design on it. "Here"

"Ey, fanks Muds!" He thanked happily.

"Yeah, yeah"

He has to admit, he likes seeing 2D happy. 2D finally lit up his fag and handed the lighter back.

"So, yew and luv went somewhere?"

"We went to some places after treating her ice cream"

"Ah"

2D looked down. "We were talking 'bout yew"

Murdoc got interested. "Really now?"

"Yeah..."

"And why were yew talking 'bout me?

"We were worried, yew dun' talk to us anymore. I'm lucky ta be talking to yew right now"

"I guess yew are"

"So, wots up with yew? He looked at Murdoc

"Hmmm?" He looked at 2D

"Wots happening to yew?" They maintained eye contact.

"I just..." He trailed off.

"Just thinking 'bout stuff"

"Wot kind ov stuff?"

The satanist, again, stared into the distance, not knowing what to say.

"Murdoc?" No response.

"Muds, con't yew tell me?" He seemed desperate for an answer.

As tempting as it is, he doesn't feel like now is the right time. Not now, not when Russel and/or Noodle can barge in to call them for dinner. He doesn't feel ready either.

"Tell yew wot, I'll tell yew when I can"

"When yew can?" 2D squint one of his eyes and tilted his head, doing his 2D-ish look.

"When I feel ready, mate"

"Wow, how big a deal is et?"

He grinned. "Bigger than Russ"

2D was in a fit of snickers. "Must be huge then"

"Yep" They laughed.

They love moments like this when they really are best mates. When no ones kicking ass of the other or hurting anyone. Unfortunately, these precious moments aren't so often and aren't so long.

"Muds! D! Get your Brit asses here and eat!" Russel yelled from inside.

"Pity, I wanted to make fun of him more" Murdoc dropped his fag and stomped on it.

"We can do et again later" 2D did the same.

**/ DINNER /**

The four band members were eating silently. Halfway through dinner, Russel and Noodle noticed 2D and Murdoc spaced out. They're used to 2D spacing out but for Murdoc its a rare sight.

Noodle poked 2D. "Toochi?"

And hes back to reality. "Hmm? Wot is et?"

"What were you thinking about?"

He blushed lightly, hardly noticeable to the others.

"I wos just finking about how a spoons like a mini shovel fer food" He said, slightly embarrassed.

Russel and Noodle chuckled at the thought. Murdoc didn't seem to hear any of it. While 2D resumed eating, Noodle and Russel traded looks. Signaling each other to talk to Murdoc this time.

"Murdocu?" Noodle tried getting his attention. Didn't work.

"Murdoc" Russel tried. No luck.

Russel was about to nudge him when all of a sudden Murdoc's cigarette pack fell from his pocket but he didn't seem to take notice. 2D spotted it when he heard it land on the floor.

"Uh, ey Muds, yew dropped yer fags" 2D pointed at the pack on the floor.

Murdoc looked up to 2D then followed to where his finger was pointing. He grabbed the pack and stuffed it to his pocket. Russel and Noodle felt surprised and looked at each other.

"Muds" Russel tried again.

Murdoc turned his head to face Russel. He seems to be back to earth.

"Remember what I told you?"

He raised a hidden eyebrow under his bangs and thought for a moment before remembering they were gonna talk about his 'problems'. He gave a face that says, "well fuck me"

"So, we can properly discuss about you now" 2D looked up from his plate.

"Wots there to discuss?" Murdoc said with a straight tone.

"Well, there's the issue of you acting all weird and shit"

"None of yer fucking business"

"We're bandmates. Its the band's whole business if the bandleader is acting all fucked up"

"Well, SORRY for being this way. Satan, I'm just going through something. Can yew NOT leave me to et?"

"What the hell are you goin' through that it takes you more than three weeks to deal with it?"

"ETS JUST SOME PERSONAL SHIT!"

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU TELL US SO WE CAN HELP YOU?!"

"SHUT YER FUCKING TRAP ALREADY! YOU'D NEVA UNDERSTAND"

"WELL HOW SHOULD I KNOW IF YOU AIN'T TELLIN' WHAT SHOULD BE UNDERSTOOD?!"

While the two band members screamed at each other, Noodle noticed 2D walking out of the kitchen.

'He does hate fights...' Noodle thought.

2D was murmuring on his way back to his room, continuing what he was thinking about besides the spoon-shovel idea.

'Muds seemed okay talking to me earlier, but not to Russ? Is it because I'm his best mate? Am I more trustworthy to him than the others? Is he changing? He didn't even hit me today. Less name calling too. Not that I'm complaining. Its just...weird.'

When he finally reached his room, he got comfortable and laid on his bed.

"Today wos interesting..." He murmured and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Murdoc left the kitchen after replying, "Woteva, fuck this and fuck you", leaving Russel and Noodle on the table.

"Sorry for that, Noods. He was really gettin' to my nerves"

"Its okay Russel, but it was weird..."

"What is, baby girl?"

"He only paid attention to 2D"

Russel's mind flowed back to that moment. Murdoc looked like he snapped back to reality by the sound of 2D's voice. Then, he recalled a few more times Murdoc had something to 2D. The past few days he noticed, in the few times the bassist actually goes out of the winne, he would stare at the singer with this focused look.

"I wonder what shit hes going through"

"Me too. I might ask 2D if something happened between them"

"I think you should do it tomorrow, baby girl. He seemed tired and he might be sleeping already"

"We did walk a lot...I'm tired too actually. Goodnight Russel-san!" She stood up

"Alright, g'night, Noods"

She was about to leave but then she spoke again.

She smirked. ""Hey Russel"

"Yeah?" He said while doing the dishes.

"Atleast we know he wasn't thinking of how a fork is like a trident for food"

He chuckles. "Atleast"

**Til next chapter. Sankyu for reading~!**


	2. Confusing Misunderstandings

Murdoc woke up on the floor, the smell of alcohol tingling in his nose. He passed out from drinking again. He stood up and looked at the clock. 1:30 PM, his usual wake up time. Perfect. He felt like drinking again so he went to his mini fridge.

"Fuuuck..." He groans as he saw the now empty fridge.

Deciding to eat first before drinking (like a normal human being), he took the lift to his desired level and lazily walked to the kitchen. He walked in on Russel and 2D chatting on the dining table, still eating their lunch.

"So yew're dating dat English chick, right?"

"Cherry? Yeah, man. Shes one of a kind"

"Yew two haf the right size fer each other das fer sure" He patted Russel's belly and smirked.

"Oh shut it D, even if shes chubby, shes still sexy as fuck"

"Hmmkay den. Oh, g'mornin' Muds!" 2D happily said after acknowledging Murdoc's presence.

"Its afternoon, dullard"

"Oh, right...Good aftahnoon then!"

Murdoc waved him off and resumes finding something edible in the fridge. Meanwhile, Russel stopped talking. He was still pretty pissed at Murdoc cause of last night. Murdoc left the kitchen with a sandwich, making the two band members resume chatting.

"Can't believe you're cool with that piece of shit, D"

"I'm not one ta hold a grudge on him"

"You seem to be the only one. You're too forgiving to that bastard"

2D shrugged. "Heh, woteva. I'm gonna go watch some on da tele"

He stood up, put his dishes in the sink and left the kitchen, leaving Russel to ponder about 2D's common sense. He went to the living room and saw Murdoc on the couch just finishing the sandwich. He swallows the last bits and dusts himself off before noticing his vocalist staring at him.

"Somethin' yew wont?" He raised a hidden brow.

"Oh n-no, 's nofink"

"Riiight, so, I'm gonna go out to buy me some more beer. Yew wanna come or wot?"

"Y-yeah, sure, I do need some mo' fags and the weathahs nice today"

"Woteva. Come on then"

He stood up from the couch and went out the door with 2D following behind. As they were walking towards the gate, the roaming zombies were staring at them but they didn't seem interested in ripping off their flesh which made Murdoc ponder.

"Are they vegan now or some shite?"

"I dunno, but I already made friends wif a zombie der"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah! His name is Kevin. Atleast das wot his name tag ses anyway..."

"And, uh, why is he yer friend, mate?"

"I accidentally bumped inta him and he didn't eat me brain"

"Ah" Murdoc couldn't find a better way to respond to that.

"They hardly even eat the brain, right?" Murdoc asked to what he believes is a zombie expert or zombie movie watcher anyway.

"Yeah, stereotypes, man"

Their conversations ranged from zombies to hookers, hobos, shitty services, Russel's weight and etcetera as they were nearing the store.

"I mean, why does she dress up like dat?"

"I haven't got a scooby, mate"

"Lady Gaga 's weird"

"We're not normal ourselves"

"Yeah, but atleast we dun' wear anyfing ridiculous"

Finally arriving at the store, they bought what they desired and left before realizing how long they've been out.

"Holy shit" Murdoc spat as he looked at his watch.

"Wot is et?"

"We've been gone for an hour and a half already"

"Woah, dis usually just takes half an hour, right?"

"Yeah..."

They were so engrossed with each other that they had to walk slowly going to the store just to talk about random shit.

"Heh, well, y'know wot they say, time flies when yew're having fun"

2D slightly blushed, barely noticeable to Murdoc. "So, yew're having fun as well?"

Murdoc notices the blush anyway and smirked. "Well, yeah"

He smiled. "Das good"

They set course to Kong, now walking in a normal pace. While walking, something caught 2D's attention and he turned his head and stared at something. Murdoc notices this and turned his head as well. There, in the direction of their heads, was a couple sitting on a bench all lovey-dovey on each other, giving each other pecks on the face and whatnot. When 2D saw Murdoc looking, he spoke.

"People act weird when dey're in love, huh?"

Murdoc's eyes widened. "Uh, I suppose so"

2D, satisfied with the answer, nodded and continued to walk alongside Murdoc back to their vegan zombie-infested home. When they got back, Noodle saw them and greeted.

"Hallo!"

"Hey luv"

"'Ey Noods"

"Where have you two been?"

Both of them raised the plastic bags they were carrying to emphasize they've gone to the store.

"Ah, low on alcohol again, I see?"

"Desperate times calls fer desperate measures, luv" 2D said as he was looking in the plastic bags.

They plop down on the couch and started opening the beer. Noodle thought on how well they were doing. She was about to ask 2D about Murdoc but decided to leave them be. She left the room, closing the door behind her. She ran into Russel as she was going to her room.

"Hey baby girl, have you seen D?"

"Oh, they have just gone back from the store, they're in the living room"

"They're alone together? What if they're beating each other's asses again?"

"Its fine Russel-san, they're actually going along well with each other"

Russel heard a 'thump' sound which seemed to come from the living room, which Noodle didn't seem to hear.

"Alright, I'll just check on them real quick to be sure"

"Okay" Noodle said before going to her room.

Russel finally reached the living room door and was about to open it when he heard the voices inside.

"A-ah, dat hurts Muds!"

"Just hold still, D"

"Stop eeet"

"Y'know I have to do this, right? Now, just resist the pain and et will all feel better soon"

'No way...' Russel thought as he gasped in shock.

'Is Murdoc...?' He thought what Murdoc was doing to 2D.

Russel slammed the door open with rage that simmered down when he saw Murdoc holding alcohol-soaked tissue in one hand and 2D's bleeding arm on the other. He also saw a first aid kit on Murdoc's lap and a broken beer bottle on the floor.

"Oi Russ, calm the fuck down. Yew might break the damn door or somethin'"

"What the hell happened here?" Russel asked although he had a pretty good idea.

"Clutz-y here wos trying to clean up me broken bottle when he got himself cut"

"Heh, sorry" 2D said, slightly embarrassed.

Russel was shocked and amused. Murdoc was actually helping 2D with an injury that wasn't entirely his fault. Damn, he is acting so unusual. Russel just stared as Murdoc bandaged 2D's wound.

"Fanks Muds!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Russ, yew wont to yell at my face or somethin'?"

"As much as I want to, I was actually just gonna talk to 2D, but I suppose now's not a good time"

"Yew bet yer ass its not. We're discussing about somethin'" Murdoc looked at 2D with a smirk.

"And what would you might be discussin' about?"

"Just stuff" 2D said, not wanting to say they were kind of insulting his weight again.

"Okay then, talk to you later, D" Russel waved and left.

"Wot the hell wos his problem?" Murdoc raised an eye brow

2D shrugged "Beats me"

"Hmmm, did he tell yew anything bout me earlier?"

"Well, he wos calling you various names"

"I expected that" They chuckled

Murdoc's plan to get closer to 2D was going well. Problem is, Russel still got some beef with him and probably doesn't want him near 2D. Oh, well, he'll sort that out. Right now, he wants him and 2D to spend some time together, make him feel "ready".

"Oi mate, I think the cinemas showin' this new zombie movie, wanna watch et tomorrow?"

2D's eyes went wide in surprise. For him, this is too nice for Murdoc to do. 2D went closer to Murdoc and leaned his face closer to his, just inches away. Murdoc stiffened but spoke.

"Wot?"

"Who are yew and wot 'ave yew done to Murdoc?"

Murdoc chuckled. "Wot? Can't I be nice to yew?"

"Not really used ta et 's all"

"Well, yew should sooner or later"

Again, 2D's eyes widened. "Wo-"

Before he could ask, they heard the doorbell ringing.

"COULD YOU GUYS GET THAT?!" Noodle yelled from her room.

"Ugh, fine" Murdoc groaned as he went to the door with 2D following behind.

" Wot the fuck" 2D and Murdoc said in unison as Murdoc opened the door.

**The suspense, am I right? I'll leave this to your imagination til next chapter. Sankyu for reading~!**


	3. Anything Can Happen

They just stared at what stands before them, a big-ass crate almost as tall as Murdoc.

"Now, wot in Satan's name is this?"

"Maybe a fan gif'?"

"Some fan then..."

Murdoc pressed his ear against the crate and knocked on it. Its very hollow. He assumed the crate was too big for the package. Scanning near the area, 2D found a crowbar near some pile of rubbish.

"Shall we see wots inside den?" 2D said as he held the crowbar in his hands.

Murdoc stepped back, deciding to let 2D open it. He fitted the end of the crowbar into a slit on the crate. As 2D began to push, Murdoc could hear some shuffling from inside the crate. When 2D finally got the crate open, he didn't have time to take pride for it when something from the crate suddenly lunges at him.

"Ah!" 2D yelped as he was pinned down and held by the neck by a person wearing a ski mask.

Murdoc immediately reacts . "Oi! Get off him you fucker!"

He pushed the attacker off of 2D before he got out his knife out of his pocket. As 2D regains his breath, Murdoc proceeds to beat the shit out of the masked person. He then delivered a punch so hard, he knocked the person out cold. He went to check up on 2D.

"Yew alright, mate?"

"I'm *cough* fine"

2D glanced at the unconscious attacker. "Did dat really just 'appen?" He asked, still in disbelief and shock.

"Wot, someone shipping themselves to us in a crate to come and try to kill yew? Yes 2D, that just fucking happened" Murdoc said, also still in disbelief.

"Dis kinds ov reminds me ov how Noodle first arrived here"

"But she didn't try to murder yew now did she?" Murdoc asked rhetorically.

"No, and fank Buddha she didn'" 2D answered.

"Well, we better tell Russ and Noods"

"We should"

They push aside the crate and stepped inside.

"Oh, and fanks fer saving my life and all" 2D breathes.

He smirked. "Believe me, et wos me pleasure to kick his ass"

The masked person awoke tied up to a chair and with a bandanna around his mouth. Struggling, he tries to escape while murmuring muffled curse words.

"So yew're awake" Murdoc spoke.

"2D-kun, why did you cover his mouth?" Noodle asked.

"I actually 'ave no idea" 2D said as he proceeds to remove the bandanna.

"Uh, you know what D, remove the mask too" Russel pointed out.

As 2D removes the ski mask, the four band members were silently surprised as straight, blonde hair fell from the mask to the sides of the attacker's maked-up face.

"Yew're a bloody woman?!" Murdoc exclaimed.

The woman got more pissed than she was before. "Yes I am, you motherfucker" She spoke in a voice that can be mistaken as a man's

"Oi, don't yew talk to me like that yew fucking bitch"

"You thought I was a goddamn man!"

"Well you have no damn tits! No offense, luv"

"None taken, Murdocu" Noodle replied, remembering she too has a flat chest.

"Okay" Russel pipes in. "Lets get to more important matters" He goes nearer to the woman.

"Why did you try to kill 2D?" He asks calmly.

"For fucking revenge. And not just 2D, I want to kill all of you!" the woman snarled.

"Revenge?" Russel repeated.

They all glanced at each other. Actually, from the moment her face was shown, 2D was staring at woman, seeming to know her.

"Are..." 2D started.

"By any chance, are yew Sasha?" The three bandmates glanced at 2D then at the woman.

"Hmph, so you know me, Tusspot"

Murdoc turned to 2D "And who the fuck is Sasha?"

"Paula's close cousin. I remember her talking about her constantly, usually complaining about her and her looks"

"Complaining?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Ah, Paula Cracker. The question for the murder attempt is now half answered. But they'll need more answers than that.

"So, I'm guessin' this was on Paula's behalf?" Russel turned to Sasha.

"Actually, she doesn't know about this. But what she and I do know is that you fucking ruined her life. You kicked her out of the band for this brat!" Sasha turned to Noodle. Noodle furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, she left a big scratch on our life too, especially 2D's. And I don't know 'bout her life being "ruined" but she sent us mail a few months ago, rubbing in her new boyfriend on our faces. Besides, ets not our fault shes shite at guitar"

"Did you know she got pregnant with YOUR baby? Yeah, she didn't like it, so she took an abortion, which took a pretty big part of her and MY fucking money" They were taken back a little when they heard "pregnant" and "abortion".

"'S not our problem now, is et?" Murdoc angered her.

"You fuckers!" She yelled as she squirmed in the chair.

2D groaned. "Ugh, I 'ave heard enough ov yew" He puts the bandanna back round her mouth.

"Can we take her ta da police now?" 2D said, annoyed at the constant yelling.

"Or to Kevin and his buddies, haw haw" Murdoc grinned maliciously.

"Whos Kevin?" Russel asked.

"Toochi's zombie friend" Noodle replied.

As soon as she heard the word "zombie", she squirmed harder on her chair. The four band members grinned at each other.

Russel, followed by his other bandmates, carried the chair Sasha was tied to to a place near the zombies. Noodle loosen the rope a bit as an act of some mercy.

"Bye, bitch" Murdoc curtly said.

They went away as she struggles to escape, her muffled screaming attracting nearby flesh eaters. The band went inside their home, feeling only little pity for their attacker.

/ NEXT DAY (AFTERNOON) /

"D! 2D?!" Russel yelled, looking for the bluenette.

He remembered to talk to 2D since he was cut off by Murdoc yesterday. Hes sure the singer would be awake by now. He settled on the kitchen dining table to wait for him.

"Hallo Russel-san" Noodle greeted as she gets juice from the fridge.

"Hey Noods. Have you seen 2D? I need to talk to him about you know"

"Hmm, I think he and Murdoc-san left"

"Again? Did they say where?"

"I don't know. I tried calling them but they won't answer"

"They've got some explainin' to do"

"Dat wos awesome Muds!" 2D said happily as he and Murdoc exit the cinema.

"Yew really have a thing for people's flesh getting ripped off"

2D shrugged. "Weird fetish ov mine I guess. I find et amusing"

Truth be told, everytime Murdoc watches a zombie movie, he slowly grows an interest for them as well, not as much as 2D does though. 2D reaches in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone to check the time while walking alongside Murdoc back to Kong.

"Oh shite, missed calls from Noods"

Murdoc checked his phone, there are missed calls as well. "She really needs to stop worrying so much. Ets like shes our bloody mum"

"Bettah call her..." 2D said as he dials her number.

"Hello? Toochi?"

"Hey Noods"

"Where are you? Is Murdoc with you? Are you okay? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Calm down, luv. We're fine. Muds took us ta watch dis new zombie movie an-"

"Zombie movie? Say no more" Noodle giggled. "Wait, Murdoc took you?"

"Yeah"

"Thats unusually nice of him"

"Tell me 'bout et"

While the two chatted on the phone, as they were walking on the sidewalk, Murdoc noticed a shady man leaning on a wall across the street staring at 2D as if checking him out. Murdoc grew alert.

"Okay luv, see you later, bye" As 2D ended the call, Murdoc puts his arm on his shoulders and drew him close.

2D blushed. "M-Muds?"

"Don't look mate, but some guy is checking you out"

"So, wots wif yer arm around me?"

"Juust taking safety measures. He looks rapey"

2D chuckled at the term. "I'll protect yew too den"

He puts his arm around Murdoc's lower back. Murdoc got this strange feeling when 2D did that. Is this what they called "butterflies in the stomach"? If so, then they're fluttering pretty hard.

They walked to Kong like that, arms around each other, until they reached the gates.

"Hehe, Muds I dun' fink the rapist is gonna get us now"

"Huh? Oh right" They removed their arms around each other and entered the gates. 2D spotted his dear "friend" "Hey ets Kevin...wait"

Beside Kevin was another zombie with blonde hair and a flat chest. Murdoc glanced at the place where they left Sasha. The chairs broken.

"Well, well, Kevin has a taste fer bitches" Murdoc smirked.

"I neva knew zombies can go on dates"

"Me neither"

The two Brits entered into their home to be greeted by Russel.

"So, you went to the movies?"

"We did! Et was so cool Russ, der wos dis scene where-"

"Okay D, cool it for a bit" Russel chuckled at 2D's childness.

"Oi Russ, Kevin found himself a girlfriend" Murdoc pointed outside.

Russel peeked outside to see zombie Sasha beside Kevin staring at a tree.

"Guess she didn't make it"

"Obviously" Murdoc stated.

"Oh, 2D can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure fing Russ"

They went to the living room while Murdoc went to the balcony. As they entered the room, Russel closed the door behind him. As they sat on the couch, 2D spotted his unfinished Rubik's cube and started playing with it as Russel starts the conversation.

"So D, has Murdoc told you anythin' about his little "problem"? Me and Noods are very curious"

"I am too, mate. He 'asn't told me anyfink 'bout dat yet. He became nicer tho" 2D poked his tongue out where his front teeth should be as a sign of focus.

"Yeah he has...Do you think hes trying to turn over a new leaf?"

"Maybe 'e is"

2D stopped playing "Ey, uh Russ, can I tell you somefink?"

"What up?"

"Promise yew won't be mad at me?"

"Promise"

"Cross yer heart?"

Again, Russel chuckled, deciding to play along 2D's childness. "Cross my heart"

"Well...I...I've..."

Murdoc was smoking on the balcony, staring into the distance, deep in thought. Its weird, at first he denied his feelings but here he is now, trying to find some way to express it. Everytime hes with 2D, he tries his best to resist doing something he might regret doing. At the cinema, he almost did the yawning trick where you fake a yawn then put an arm around the person beside you. He doesn't want to rush anything. Hes also easing off the dirty thoughts he has of him. Someday, the wait will pay off and since they're getting closer day by day, he might be able to rush something soon. If zombies can get together, what more if its two mates? Murdoc smiled at the thought.

**Til next chapter. Sankyu for reading~!**


	4. What Was Wanted To Change Have Changed

After the day they went to the movies, 2D and Murdoc went out of Kong like, four times a week. Noodle and Russel are genuinely happy for that but their curiosity still isn't satisfied since they still can't get answers from the two, especially Murdoc.

Its noon, and the two Brits are in the living room, thinking where they want to go. Murdoc feels lucky for some reason.

"Muhdoc, I wanna go ta da park"

"Sure, Stuart"

"Heh, since when did yew call me by me first name?"

"Just now. Wot, does et bother yew?"

"No, no, ets fine actually. I'm just used ta only me family callin' me dat. But yer an exception now"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well, uh, I guess we're dat close"

'Good we're getting there...Wait, shite' Murdoc thought 'Did he mean like we're family? Like brothers? Fuck, that has to change soon..."

"Come on Muds!" 2D hollered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get yer knickers in a twist"

And they left to the park. They went to the part of the park where only few people go. As much as they love people praising around them, they have their limits. It was calm and peaceful there. The greens swayed with the wind, the sky had a beautiful hue with an admirable amount of clouds that blocked only little parts of the sun that shined wonderfully. 2D was enjoying his sight as Murdoc was enjoying his. He stared as 2D looked up at the dancing trees. Fuck, it shouldn't be possible for a guy to be this fucking beautiful. But apparently it is. Murdoc spotted a bunch of violet flowers on the ground and took one. He placed it between 2D's ear. 2D stared up at the flower.

He blushed. "Wots wif dis Muds?"

"Just took something from the ground and put et on yer head to see if et fits yew"

He smiled. "Does et?"

"Yeah, yew look...cute"

2D blushed even more. Did Murdoc just called him cute? Thats a rare word to slip through his mouth.

"Did yew just called me cute?" 2D thought aloud.

"Hmm? I guess I did"

2D looked around the ground. He swiftly took a rock he found and puts it on Murdoc's head.

Murdoc chuckled. "Does et look good on me?"

2D giggled. "I actually dunno" He removes it from his head.

2D's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh hi mum"

"I'm fine, how 'bout yew and dad?"

"Wot, dis Saturday? Okay"

"Yeah. And oh! Hows Prince? Good"

"Okay, see yew den mum"

"Bye, love yew too" 2D closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Whos Prince?" Murdoc asked.

"Oh, hes our dog. I took him ta Kong once, remembah?"

"Ah, he who pissed on me carpet"

2D laughed. "Hey, uh, wots today?"

"Thursday, why?"

"Me mum asked me ta go to their house on Saturday"

"Somethin' going on?"

"Not really, they just miss me"

They could not stop talking to each other until they left the park. Murdoc noticed 2D pocket the flower on his ear. They walked their way to Kong, not taking any taxis whatsoever since they like walking with each other. 2D looked around where they were walking. Theres only a few people and they don't seem to even acknowledge them. 2D took a risky move and grasped Murdoc's hand. Murdoc flinched but didnt say a word. He tightened the grip on 2D's hand. They blushed and looked away from each other. They walked to Kong with their hands intertwined.

Upon entering the gates, their once connected hands fell to their sides, fearing what the others might think.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Noodle said as the two came in.

They raised their eyebrows. "Wots this about?" Murdoc asked.

"I'm takin' Noods to this sushi restaurant"

Noodle smiled as she saw the blush still on their faces. "Now, its your turn to stay here"

2D sat on a nearby couch. "Alright den, take care. Oh and would yew buy dat sushi roll I like, luv?"

"Sure thing Toochi"

They traded their goodbyes and left, leaving 2D and Murdoc in Kong. 2D's face suddenly lit up when he remembered something.

"Oh! Muds, I want ta show yew somfink!" He stood up.

"Wot?" Murdoc questioned.

"Come on!" 2D called out.

Murdoc followed 2D to the lift, down to the carpark then to 2D's room. Music played from a radio as they enter the room.

"Uh, wos this on earlier?" Murdoc pointed at the radio.

"Yeah, I forgot ta turn off dat fing" 2D said as he searched his cabinets.

Murdoc sat on the bed. "Hmph, they're playing some pretty old songs" Murdoc said to himself.

"Ah, der yew are" 2D said as he grabs something from one of his cabinets and put it behind his back. He walked to Murdoc.

"Ta-da" 2D puts his hands in front of him with what hes holding.

"Oh wow" Murdoc stared at the familiar bottle in 2D's hands.

"Ets yer favorite rum! I remember yew sayin' et when we were in Jamaica"

2D gave the rum bottle to Murdoc and sat beside him on the bed.

"Thanks. How'd yew get et? Yew just don't get this anywhere"

"I know a guy" He smiled.

'He remembers this kind of shite?' Murdoc thought.

They sat there as another song begin to play on the radio. Murdoc knows this slow-tempo song. Its by that Bryan something bloke.

'This'll do' Murdoc thought as he stood up.

2D, listening to the song, was looking down to the ground when he saw Murdoc in front of him.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_ What you mean to me_

Murdoc extended his hand to 2D. "May I have this dance?"

2D stared at the hand then at Murdoc, cheeks turning pink.

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_ And when you find me, you'll search no more_

2D gave his hand to Murdoc's and slowly stood up, debating whether this is real or not. Murdoc's hands held his right hand and his waist.

_Don't tell me its not worth tryin' for_

_ You can't tell me its not worth dyin' for_

"M-Muds, I dun' know how..." 2D muttered.

Murdoc smiled. "Just go with et"

2D nodded and swayed with him, hands in his hand and shoulder.

_You know its true_

_ Everything I do, I do it for you_

As Murdoc raised his arm, 2D twirled. He cooed.

"Stuart" 2D stared up as he called.

_ Look into your heart, you will find_

"I...I want us to be more than just best mates..."

2D's eyes widened, eyes glimmering.

_ Theres nothin' there to hide_

"Muhdoc..." 2D buried his face in Murdoc's neck.

"Yew dun' know how long I waited fer yew ta say dat"

_ Take me as I am, take my life_

_ I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

2D raised his head from Murdoc's neck and they stared at each other. They lean in and pressed their lips together. Murdoc's hands finding their way to 2D's hips and 2D's arms around Murdoc's neck. Oh, how long they have waited for this to finally happen.

_Don't tell me its not worth fightin' for_

_ I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

They broke away from their kiss, still swaying. 2D leaned his forehead to Murdoc's and smiled.

'Hes finally mine' They both thought.

_You know its true_

_ Everything I do, I do it for you_

**Song: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams**

**Aaand they're now together! This chapter is so fluffy ain't it? Til next chapter. Sankyu for reading~!**


	5. Rum, Murdoc?

The satanist woke up to a familiar room that's not his and wrapped around a familiar person that's not a slut. He raised his head to see 2D sleeping on his chest, hugging him.

So, their dance was real? It wasn't all just a good dream?

'Holy shite' He thought.

He felt 2D shuffle and hug him tighter, a light blush and a small smile appeared on his face.

'Shite, why is he so fucking cute?' Murdoc thought to himself.

He began to form a smile of his own when he remembered last night.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"I...I want us to be more than just best mates..."_

_"Muhdoc..." 2D buried his face in Murdoc's neck._

_"Yew dun' know how long I waited fer yew ta say dat"_

_2D raised his head from Murdoc's neck and they stared at each other. They lean in and pressed their lips together. Murdoc's hands finding their way to 2D's hips and 2D's arms around Murdoc's neck. They broke away from their kiss, still swaying. 2D leaned his forehead to Murdoc's and smiled._

_2D hugged him tight as Murdoc sat on the bed, shifting his new boyfriend to sit on his lap. He slowly leaned back and pressed his back on the_ _bed. They just laid there, cuddling until they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

'Hmmm' Murdoc thought. 'I guess we're together now huh. Thank Satan'

'Wait, I get to fuck him now...'

He snapped out of his dirty thoughts when he heard 2D made this cute little sound and slowly open his eyes.

"Mnn..."

He grinned. "Good mornin', luv"

2D looked up to him and smiled. "Mornin' Mudsy"

"Did yew happen to sleep well on me?"

"Actually, yeah. Ets comfortable" He hugged tighter.

"Heh, okay, okay, now get up. I'm gettin' hungry"

"Nooo..." 2D pouted, which Murdoc thought was just adorable.

"Oi, sod off, luv" Murdoc said jokingly.

"I dun wanna"

"I'll cuddle with yew later, now c'mon"

"Mmkay..." 2D said as he let go of Murdoc as they stood up.

As much as he wanted to cuddle more, 2D couldn't control Murdoc's hunger...nor his. He suddenly realized he too is hungry. He followed his best mate or rather his beloved to the kitchen, realizing its early in the morning when he saw Noodle on the table, eating.

"Murdoc-san? 2D-kun? What are you two doing up so early?"

"Well..." 2D glanced at Murdoc as he started. Murdoc shook his head.

"We slept early" 2D said curtly.

"Yew slept early, mate. I just 'appen to wake up early" Murdoc added to make it less obvious what really happened.

"But- Oh nevermind. I forgot. Anyway, help yourselves to the food, I just finished" Noodle said as she stood up, put her plate in the sink, and left the kitchen.

Murdoc sighed. "Yew were about to tell her weren't yew?"

"I...Uh, maybe, sort ov, yeah"

Murdoc went closer to him and stroked his head. "Lets just keep this from Noods and Russ for now, okay?"

"Why Muhdoc-luv?"

"Now...Now just doesn't feel right to say et, don't yew think?"

2D pondered then sighed. "I guess not"

Murdoc ruffled his hair. "That's me luv" He leaned closer.

"Actual-"

"Shhh..."

He pressed his lips against his. They kissed passionately, arms wrapping each other. Murdoc pressed 2D against the counter and began kissing down from his face to his neck, dirty thoughts erecting again. He stopped when he heard big footsteps approaching the kitchen. They froze for a while then distanced each other before Russel came in.

"Oh, wow. Didn't expect you two up at this hour" Russel said, curious.

Murdoc shrugged as he sat down at the table. "We woke up early"

"I can see that"

Russel sat down beside 2D, whos already eating.

"Hey D, you okay? Your face is all red"

"R-Really?" He touches his cheeks, its warm and red from earlier. 'Fuck' 2D thought.

Murdoc mentally facepamled. 'Why does he have to fucking blush as red as a tomato so goddamn often?!' He thought.

"I'm, uh, fine Russ"

"Okay then..." Russel took a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Oh, do you guys mind Noods and I go shopping?"

"Nah, mate. Yew and Noodle-luv do yer girly shopping, ha haw" Murdoc replied.

"I'm gonna look at records, not skirts or some shit Mudz"

"Woteva yew say, yew tub of lard" Murdoc said jokingly.

"So, Noodle wants us all to go out tomorrow..." Russel stated.

"Oh, sorry not tomorrow. I'm goin' ta me mum and dad's house"

"Some other time then"

They nodded as they all ate Noodle's delicious cooking.

/SOME TIME LATER/

The secretive couple were at the winne while Russel and Noodle went to the mall. Murdoc was sitting at the front seat, checking his phone while 2D was screwing about with Murdoc's things. Murdoc heard something fell to the ground.

"Oi luv, try not to break anythin'" He said without looking.

"'M not!" 2D said as he puts a framed picture of Murdoc, just in his underwear, back in its place.

'Really Muds?' 2D thought as he stared at it.

He seemed to stare at the picture a little too long. He shook his head, now sporting pink blush in his cheeks. He went to the mini fridge and opened it. He found rum. He smiled when he remembered something.

"Ey Muds" 2D called out.

"Wot?" He turned to look at the bluenette.

"Rum?"

"Yeah, sure" Murdoc thought on how 2D can know when he needs a drink or two.

2D grinned as he takes two bottles and walked over to Murdoc. This confused the satanist.

"Wot're yew smilin' about?"

"Oh nofink"

Murdoc raised a hidden brow. He was handed two bottles of rum, one of which was supposed to be 2D's.

"Hey uh, yew forgot yer-"

"Rum?"

"Yes..."

Again, 2D smiled as he took the bottle from Murdoc and opened it.

"Okay, do yew know some kind of inside joke or some shite?"

2D grinned wider. "Somefink like dat"

"Hmmph"

They drank their rum, with 2D still smiling.

"Oh fuck, I think I left the rum yew gave me in yer room" Murdoc muttered.

"I'll get et den" 2D headed towards the door.

"No, ets fine, I will" Murdoc followed.

They both ended up going to 2D's room. As they enter, 2D started looking while Murdoc was just standing at the doorway, looking around the room.

"Where did ya leave et, Muds?"

"Eh, somewhere near the bed I think"

As 2D looked around the bed, Murdoc spotted a bunch of papers scattered on the desk. There was one in particular that caught his eye. He grinned as he took it.

"Found et" 2D said as he held the rum bottle.

Murdoc followed 2D out of his room and into the winne again.

"Yer so cute, y'know that?" Murdoc said as they came in and locked the door.

"W-Wot?" 2D blushed.

Murdoc held up a piece of paper he got from 2D's desk thats says, "RUM - R U Mine?"

"Shite" 2D cursed in embarrassment

"Hm, don't worry babe" He pecked his lips "Yew don't have to ask me that, I'm all yers"

"Muds..."

He captures him in yet another passionate kiss. He pressed 2D against the wall, planning on resuming where they got cut off earlier. Murdoc slips his hand under 2D's shirt while kissing down from his neck to his shoulders. He enjoyed hearing the moans of the singer. It sounds angelic to him, like his singing. Murdoc proceeds to take their shirts off.

"A-ah..Ngg" 2D moaned as Murdoc licked his chest.

"Mnn...M-Muds" He grabs Murdoc's raven black hair.

Murdoc looked up at 2D, eyes half opened but full of lust. He dragged his long, snake-like tongue over his left nipple and pinches the other with his hand. 2D, even with all his moaning, could hear zipping noises from below. Murdoc was working on their pants already.

"Mu-Muhdoc" 2D shuddered as he felt a hand moving down to his stomach to his crotch.

"Stuart" He called out as he rubbed his crotch.

"Aa-ah, fuuuck!" He moaned.

Murdoc licked his ear.

"I want yew, so bad"

"Muuds...F-"

Murdoc glanced at his bright red bluenette.

"Fuck me"

Murdoc grinned. He kissed the singer, tongue entering the other one's mouth. Their tongues swirled and danced with each other. 2D wrapped his arms and legs around the bassist, being carried by him by his hips. Murdoc carried the vocalist to the bed, still french kissing. They break away, panting. Murdoc was caught off guard when 2D suddenly pushed him down on the bed and proceeds to take off his jeans.

"I thought yew wanted me to fuck yew already"

"A little treat before yew do" He kisses his lips as he rubs his crotch.

He moans as 2D takes out his member from his underwear and begins to stroke it slowly. He slowly licks it, leaving a long trail of saliva.

"Yew and yer fucking teasing" Murdoc muttered.

"Hnn..." 2D let out a seductive sound.

He takes Murdoc's member into his mouth, enjoying the sounds he makes. He slowly bobs his head which made the satanist crave for more. He grabs 2D's hair to make him go faster. The sensation of 2D's hot mouth and tongue was driving him off edge. He moans and pants as he lets him pleasure him.

"Ahhn...Stu-agh!"

He pulled 2D's head up before he came.

"Not..Yet..." He managed to speak between pants.

He pushes 2D back down on the bed, regaining dominance again. He removes his jeans and underwear in one swipe, being horny as fuck. Murdoc got the full view of his gorgeous body. Murdoc positions himself between 2D's legs, which were propped on his shoulders.

"Yew ready?" Murdoc asked, still panting.

2D nodded, but he was trying to remember something. That you need something in situations like this...

Murdoc pushed in slowly and 2D felt like his bum was gonna tear apart. Lube! He remembered now! But its a little bit too late for that now. Murdoc stopped to let the singer catch his breath. The bassist kissed his singer, hoping it would ease off the pain.

"Just relax and yew'll feel all better soon"

He nodded and Murdoc took that as a sign that he can go on. He began slowly thrusting, waiting to hear the begging cries of the singer, his angelic moans of pleasure. He felt he hit the sweet spot when 2D suddenly cried out a high pitched moan. He began thrusting in and out faster, the winne being filled with blissful and lustful sounds.

"Ah! Aahn, m-more!" 2D cried out in pleasure.

He did as he was told. He was thrusting harder and faster than he was before.

"F-fucking hell" Murdoc moaned.

He took 2D's member and began stroking it in time with the thrusts. Murdoc was getting more than enough of his angelic moans.

"Ah shi-shite! Muhdoc!"

"Yes, ju-just call out my name Stu" He purred in his ear.

"Mu-M-Muds! I'M C-AH" He exclaimed when he came.

"Stu-AHN" Murdoc cried out when he cummed inside of 2D.

He slowly pulled out, cum leaking out of his entrance. Murdoc laid on top of 2D, both panting. He rolled off of him and laid his head on a pillow beside 2D. The bluenette wrapped his arms around the satanist.

"I...Love yew" 2D panted.

Murdoc put an arm around him. "I love yew too"

With those words, they blissfully drift to sleep, even if its still early. None of them knew the sex was gonna be this good. In fact, it was their best one, ever. Right now, they're not worrying about Russel or Noodle coming in, seeing them like this. The only things they acknowledge is each other.

The only thing in their world right now is each other.

**Woot. Not bad for my first time writing smut. Til next chapter. Sankyu for reading~!**


	6. Second First Impression

2D was checking his packed up things. Even if the visit is just for today, he suspects his parents might make him stay for the night.

"Wonder 'ows Muds doin'..." He thought aloud.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
_2D slowly opens his eyes, trying to recognize the room hes in. His mind was still in processing mode when he felt a draft down under._  
_'...Why am I naked?' He thought._  
_He suddenly felt weight on the other side of the bed and something slithering on his body._

_"EEK!" He exclaimed._

_He flinched and accidentally hits something with his knee...Or rather someone._

_"F-fuuuck..." Murdoc groans as he holds his now-bruised nose._  
_"Oh mah Go-shite. I'm so sorry Muds!" He just watched as his boyfriend groans in pain._  
_"I wos tryin' to wake yew up romantically, sodding hell"_  
_"Ar-are yew gonna be okay?" He asked in concern._  
_"I'm just gonna get some ice..." He said as he stood up and walked out the winne._  
**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

His nose was broken for like, eight times already so it must've hurt, really bad. 2D damned his reflexes as he zips up his bag. He went out of his room to find his broken-nosed lover. He ended up in the kitchen, finding Noodle searching the fridge.

"Hey, luv"  
She looks up from the fridge. "Hallo 2D-kun! By any chance, have you seen the ice pack?"  
"Erm, no I haven't..."  
"I wonder where is it..." Noodle said as she goes back to searching.

He had a pretty good idea where it might be. He goes back to the carpark, stopping at the sight of the winnebago. Of all places in Kong, why'd he have to search the winne the last?  
He approaches the winne's door and knocks.

"Come in" Said a blunt voice inside.

2D opens the door, coming in to find Murdoc laying on the couch, tweaking his bass.

"'Ello Mudsy" He said as he sits on a place in the couch, pushing the ice pack away.  
"Hey, luv" He said, not looking up.  
"'Ows yer nose?"  
"Fortunately, not broken...Again"  
"Sorry again"  
"Ets fine, although yew could even et out" He looked up and smirked.  
"How?"  
"C'mere" He did a "come hither" motion with his finger.  
2D scooted closer to him. Murdoc suddenly grabs 2D's shirt collar and pulled. He roughly pressed his lips against his. He lets go of his collar, satisfied and enjoying the sight of his blushing bluenette.

"Yew blush a lot" Murdoc stated.  
"Cause ov yew" 2D lightly pouted.

'Sweet Satan...' Murdoc cursed in thought. He feels his manliness whisk away everytime he thinks of how cute the singer is. And there are a lot of times.

"So Stu, yew goin' to yer mum's house today?"  
"Hmm? Oh right, yeah I am. I wos hoping yew could drive me der?"  
"Alright, but con't yew drive?"  
"I'm ta much ov a lazy-ass ta drive today"  
"Tsk, tsk, excuses, excuses. Come on, then"  
He grabbed the conveniently-placed car keys on the table and they walked to the car. 2D forgot his bag, but he assumes he doesn't really need it.

**/SOME TIME LATER/**  
Fortunately with not much traffic, Murdoc drives smoothly as 2D looks out the window, deep in thought.

"When do yew fink we'll get der?" 2D broke the silence.  
"'Bout an hour" Murdoc estimated.  
"Hmmmkay" He resumes back to the window.  
"Wot are yew thinkin' about?" Murdoc noticed for the past twenty minutes.  
"I wos finking...Uh..."  
"C'mon, spit et out"  
"I...I wont to tell dem, my parents"  
"Wot, that yer a poof?"  
"Well, y-yeah"  
"We've just been together for three days and yew wont to tell them already?"  
"Et feels like a date everytime we go out. Besides, I wosn't homo fer just three days, Muds"  
Murdoc nodded then smirked. "So since when?"  
"Hah?" 2D tilted his head.  
"Since when were yew gay for me?"  
2D grew a pink tint on his face. "Well I just...I guess I just started ta like yew lil by lil"  
"Heh, yer weird, y'know that?"  
"Yew ain't so normal either Mudsy, but..." He goes nearer to Murdoc and kisses him on the cheek.  
"Dat dun' mean I dun' love yew" He smiles and looks back to the window.  
"Haw, yer fucking lucky I'm drivin' Stu-Pot, cause yew have no fucking idea how much I want to pounce on yew right now"  
He smirked. "Heh, I might 'ave an idea"

**/SOME TIME LATER/**  
They arrive at their destination. Upon seeing the doorstep, they saw Rachel, 2D's mother, waiting for them wearing a gentle and genuine smile.

"Hello sweetheart" She said as she kissed 2D's cheek.  
"'Ello mum"  
"Ah, I've seen you've brought a familiar face"  
"Hey Mrs. Pot"  
"Nice to see you again, Murdoc" She extends her hand to him.  
'Nice?' Murdoc thought as he shakes her hand. "Same here"  
"Well, come in you two" Rachel beams as she opens the door and goes in.  
"Eh, I don't know...I mean ets family and all..." Murdoc muttered.  
"C'mon Muds!" 2D grabs Murdoc's arm and leads him inside the house.

"Hello son" David, 2D's father, said as he embraces his son.  
"He-ey dad, I c-con't bre-ath!" He loosens his grip and hugs him properly as 2D hugs back.  
"Oh, hello Murdoc" He said with a skeptical face.  
"David" Murdoc curtly said.

They haven't really left in good circumstances when 2D was in a coma. It left the other one swearing and the other with a bruised face.  
This might get awkward.

"Ahem, well, come along to the living room gentlemen" Rachel said, heading towards the kitchen and David heading out the room.  
"How are yer parents are fine with me bein' here? As I recall, I almost killed their son"  
"Aheheh, well actually Muhdoc, I've been talking wif dem through the phone. They always wont ta be updated wif me"  
"Wait, so yew told yer parents we...?" Murdoc said jokingly.  
"Fuck no, all I told dem wos how yew were bein' nice an' shite"  
"That'd explain"

They sat on the couch, leaving space between them.  
Murdoc extended his arm and was about to put it around 2D, when David suddenly came in with the daily newspaper. He retracted his arm and scratched his head. David sat on the recliner chair beside the couch and reads the newspaper.

"Here you are" Rachel puts down a tray with tea and biscuits.  
"So honey, what are you up to lately?"  
"Well, we 'ave a concert comin' up in a few months" 2D said as he and Murdoc devour some of the biscuits.  
"Actually darling, I was hoping to hear more of your personal life"  
"My...Personal life?"  
"Yes dear, your personal life. Any problems right now? New friends lately? Are you dating someone?"  
2D and Murdoc's eyes widened at the last question. "Well, uh, hmm..."  
"How about you Murdoc?"  
"Huh, wot?"  
"Stuart dear told me you two are going along well?"  
"Oh yes, very well indeed"  
Murdoc smirked. "In fact, I think Stuart here wants to tell you how well we're doin'"  
"You want to tell us something, dear?"  
'Muhdoc, you mothafucker' 2D thought.  
He sighed. "Mkay...Mum, dad"  
David puts down the newspaper as soon as he heard his son called.

"Me and Muhdoc are...More dan just mates..."

As soon as they got it, their faces shifted in surprise. David and Rachel stared at each other then Rachel smiled.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy for you!" She went to hug 2D.  
Now it was the fags' turn to be surprised.  
"Fank yew fer accepting, mum" He hugs her back and sighs in relief.  
"Of course sweetie, you're my son. I'll support you til the end"

Murdoc was honestly enjoying this mother-and-son moment, something he never really experienced.  
He turned to the speechless David.

"Yew okay there, mate?" Murdoc chuckled as he saw him shook back to reality.  
"Oh, uh yeah, honey, we've gotta talk" He stood up and beckons her to follow.  
"Excuse us" She followed David out of the room while the couple exchanged looks.

"What's wrong dear?"  
"Our son is dating that satanist, that's what's wrong"  
"Since when did you become a homophobic religionist?"  
"Since never. Its just the fact that the guy almost killed him!"  
"That's all in the past, they're fine now"  
"I'm still not so sure..."  
"Stuarts happy and that's all that matters, David"  
"I guess"

"Well that went better than I expected" Murdoc said with his arm around 2D.  
"Yew fink so?" He leaned his head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah. I wos expecting yer dad to go apeshit"  
2D snickered. "I kind ov did to" They chuckled.

David and Rachel came in to the living room, with Rachel thinking how sweet they look right now.  
"Murdoc, I'd like to speak with you privately" David said, focused and serious.  
"Come Stuart, lets leave them alone" Rachel beckoned her son.  
"Okay..." 2D said as he follows his mother out of the room.  
"I'm guessing yew still don't trust me with yer son" Murdoc started.  
"Sort of. I'm still skeptical since you're not really a man who respects"  
"Wot makes yew sat that?"  
"Well for one, you call me by my first name"  
"Touche, but we haven't really left in good terms last time we met, have we now?"  
"Simple really, I got mad at you for running over my son"  
"Yew could've done that without punching me face"  
He shrugs. "Fatherly instincts"  
"Look, if yer gonna ask me to stay away from him, I can't do that"  
"And why is that?"  
"Simple really, I love 'im"  
David was taken aback, he did not expect to hear that.  
Murdoc stood up. "I think we're done here" He said as he left the room to look for the bluenette.

"And how did it started?" Rachel asked as she watched 2D petting Prince while they're outside.  
"Muuum, must we really talk 'bout dis?" 2D said, embarrassed.  
"Yes, we must. I am your mother after all"  
"Yer so unfair" He said jokingly.  
"Hey, I fed you"  
"Fiiine" He surrendered.  
"He asked me ta dance wif him and et just sort ov started, y'know?"  
"That's so sweet, dear" She cooed.  
"Ah, there yew are Stu" Murdoc said, standing in the doorway.  
"'Ey Muds! Wanna pet him?"  
"I think I'll pass for now"  
"So, wot did dad told yew?"  
"Oh, he gave me the expected I-still-kind-of-hate-you talk"  
"Don't listen to him dear, give him some time"  
"No worries Mrs. Pot" She smiled at the reply.

2D was playing with Prince when this cat suddenly appears. Prince barked and snarls at the cat. The cat, realizing a homing missile locked on it, flees from Prince and of course, its in its doggie nature to chase cats.

"Hey! Prince come back!" 2D followed Prince.  
"Stuart dear, be careful!" She warns as he steps on the street.  
"Oi Stu!" Murdoc calls out as he saw a car heading towards him.  
"Huh?" 2D mutters as he heard his name.

Murdoc hurries to the street and pushes he and 2D out of the way of the speeding car just in time.

"Holy shite" 2D mutters, Murdoc still holding him.  
"Fucking be careful, Stuart"  
"I will" He hugs him. "But 'ow many times do I 'ave ta fank yew fer saving me life again?"  
He smiles. "Just stay alive for me and that'll do" He hugs back.  
"My heavens, are you two okay?" Rachel asked, with Prince right beside her.  
"We're fine, mum"  
Murdoc kneeled down and nudged Prince "Yew lil prick"

David watched as they all laughed. Hes seen what he needed to see.

As they enter the house, David approached Murdoc.  
"Niccals" He called out.  
"Wot"  
"Thanks for saving Stuart" He patted his back.  
"Et wos me pleasure" Murdoc replied, taking pride that he won some of his respect.

**/FEW HOURS LATER/**  
"I fink we'll 'ave ta be goin' now" 2D stood up.  
"Yeah, Noodle-luv probably wonts us home for dinner" Murdoc followed.  
"Okay then" Rachel was about to hug her son goodbye.  
"Oh wait, I've gotta use da loo" 2D hurries to the bathroom.  
"Well, aren't you two going along well" Rachel pointed out.  
"We, uh, settled our differences" David glanced at Murdoc.  
"Yeah" Murdoc sighed happily.  
"Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Pot?" They raised their eyebrows.  
"I'll be coming back here eventually to ask for your precious Stuart, so go easy on me when I do" He smirked as they drop their jaws, awestruck.  
2D came back and hugged his parents from behind "Okay, lets go Muds, bye mum, bye dad"  
"G'bye" Murdoc winked.

They waved as they watched the two get in the car and drive off.  
"Well there goes my hope for a grandchild"  
"Who knows? Maybe they'll adopt"  
"Maybe"


	7. Satisfying Curiosity

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO"

"Calm down"

"HOW CAN I WHEN THEY'RE TALKIN' SHITE?"

"Just ignore 'em Muds"

"Fuckers..."

Russel and 2D sighed as Murdoc calms down. They're all sitting in the living room browsing channels in their TV. They came across one with people criticizing the band. Of course, Murdoc threw a rage about this and was very close to breaking something.  
Its been a week since their visit to the Pot residence. Since then, 2D has been wondering when they'll tell Russel and Noodle. Murdoc was still hesitant. Even if 2D's parents know already, they aren't living with them. They don't have to deal with them everyday in their home. He'll have to think this through.

"Okay, before Muds loses his shit..." Russel stands up and closes the TV.

"Probably for da best" 2D glanced at Murdoc who calmed down.

"You okay now Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked.

"Fine" He curtly said, crossing his arms and leans back to the couch.

Russel was about to leave when he remembered something. "Hey D, come here real quick"

"Uh, okay" He stood up to follow Russel, leaving Noodle and Murdoc in the living room.

"Wot'd yew wont Russ?" 2D asked, leaning on the doorway of the kitchen.

"Just wanted to ask if you want to browse around the mall"

"Oh, uh, sure. But did ya need ta bring me 'ere?"

"Murdoc seems possessive of you and I didn't want him taking you away somewhere while I ask you shit"

"I understand. So, when we leavin'?"

"Right now"

**/MEANWHILE/ **

"Murdoc-u, are you busy today?" Noodle asked, hands on his knees.

"Maybe. Why're yew askin'?"

"Oh, uhm, I was wondering if you could teach me some moves on the guitar like you promised?"

"Did I say tha' ?" He scratched his head.

"Hai, few days ago"

"Eh, I guess I can..." He said hesitantly.

"Great!" She straightens her posture and tugs at his sleeve.

"Hey, hey, let go, luv, I'm comin'" He said, frustrated.

He followed the bouncy guitarist to the studio, thinking of the things he could've been doing with 2D.

**/AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER/**

"Whatcha think of this D?" Russel holds up a record in his hand.

2D looked up from his search for records. "Das cool I guess"

"You have no idea who they are, don't you?"

"Nope" He smirks and continues to look through cds and such.

"You uncultured dick" He playfully said as he puts the record back.

"'Ey, I dunno ALL of yer favorite music artists, Russ"

"Heh, whatever man" And the rummaging continues.

"Oh hey 2D, have the ghosts been hanging around the carpark lately?"

"Wot're yew on about?"

"I heard like, moaning in the carpark last night, whats up with that?"

2D's face turned red. "U-uh, d-dunno 'bout dat, mate. Better ask Muds about dat"

"Okay then..." He raised his eyebrow to his sudden stutter.

"Speaking of which, how're you and Muds doing? He hadn't been hitting you?"

'Well, he's been hittin' ON me' 2D thought.

"We're fine I guess, and no batshite violence from 'im recently"

"Cool"

There was this awkward silence. Russel about to ask something risky and 2D waiting for it.

"D...You guys hidin' something?"

He slightly flinched, with widened eyes. "Wot makes yew say dat?"

"Dunno, it just feels weird with you two being so close"

2D just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Russel observed his evasiveness. "Well, they ain't got the shit I like, wanna eat something?"

He nodded. "Yeah mate, I'm hungry" He thanked Buddha Russel didn't push the questions further.

**/MEANWHILE/ **

"Like this?" Noodle attempted one of the techniques Murdoc showed her.

"Aaalmost...Just put more pressure in yer fingers"

"Okaaay..." She tried again, strumming his technique into perfection.

"Yew got et, luv"

"Yay! Arigatou Murdoc!" She hugged him tightly.

"Ah-ow okay, yeah, yer welcome, luv" He patted her head, hoping she'd let go.

She finally lets go. "I'll just go to the restroom, be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, woteva luv" He waves her off.

When he saw that she was out of view, he whips out his phone from his pocket and texts 2D. What he doesn't know is that Noodle is bringing her phone out too in her little "restroom break"

**/MEANWHILE/ **

Russel's cellphone suddenly rang while he and 2D were eating burgers at a fast food restaurant.

"Excuse me, man. Gotta take this"

"Knock yerself out" He took a bite as he watched Russel find a quiet place.

He felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. He smiled as he saw who texted.

TXT(M): Noods is bugging me in the studio, what're you doing luv?  
He texted back.  
TXT(2): Hanging out w/ Russ in the mall  
TXT(M): WHAT? You left w/o telling me?!  
TXT(2): Sorry Mudsy, he wanted to leave right away for some reason  
TXT(M): He in a hurry for burgers or some shit?  
TXT(2): We're actually eating some, but hes in a call w/ someone right now  
TXT(M): Hes probably on the phone with his precious, just like me.  
TXT(2): Muuudz, stop making me fucking red!  
TXT(M): Pity I can't see it. Can you send me a pic of your face right now?  
TXT(2): Fuck no : p  
TXT(M): Don't be such a stubborn dick  
TXT(M): Anyway, when you coming home?  
TXT(2): Not sure. But Russ is taking a long ass time

**/MEANWHILE/ **

"So he said anything yet?" Russel asked through the phone.

"Haven't asked him anything yet, any luck with you?" Noodle replied.

"He won't answer my questions, suspicious if you ask me"

"Toochi is easier to squeeze secrets out of, but I'll try Murdoc anyway"

"Roger that, good luck baby girl" He ended the call.

Noodle closed her cellphone and proceeds back to the studio. She looks through the glass window in the door and sees Murdoc smirking at his phone.

"What're you doing Murdoc-san?" She asks as she steps in.

"Oh, just checking the time" He slips his phone back to his pocket.

"Riiight...well, is there any more things you'd teach me?"

"Eh, no, thats about et" He said, being lazy to teach her anything else.

"Okay then" She sat on a speaker.

She taps her feet on the speaker and Murdoc was about to get out his phone again when she spoke.

"So, how did you change?"

"Wot" He quickly glanced at her.

"You...You're different now, less violent, especially to 2D"

"So...?" He tried evade the question.

"Did you suddenly realize what you were doing was wrong?"

"Yew could say that..."

"Did 2D change you?"

He sighed. "Luv, this is gonna sound sappy as hell, but yeah, he did. Hes loyal to me, y'know? For some goddamn reason, he never leaves my side and I can never punch the smile off his face everytime I beat him. I guess I thought the guy needed my best mate side and how he fucking well deserve et"

She nodded. "I see"

She shifted herself on the speaker and accidentally pushed a bunch of papers that went underneath a bigger speaker. The papers were song lyrics and guitar chords.

"Oops" She gets off the smaller speaker.

"Wot is et?"

"I got some song sheets and chords under the speaker"

"Can yew reach et?"

"The openings too small" She tried pushing it but it was too heavy.

"Can you help me with this Murdocu?"

He approaches the speaker and began pushing alongside Noodle. It won't budge.

"Holy shite, wot the hell is this thing made of?"

"We need Russel" She brings out her phone.

"Yeah"

She texted Russel. TXT(N): Russel-sama! Can you two come home now?

**/MEANWHILE/ **

"Hahaha, Russ I fink dats too small fer yew" 2D chuckled, watching Russel trying to fit in a jacket.

"Aw come on man, I like this one"

"Don't dey got a bigger size?"

"Nah man, this is their biggest one"

"Lose some weight den, Cherry would be proud ov yew" He snickered.

"She likes me the way I am, for your information"

Russel felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and reads the message.

"Hey D, Noods wants us home now"

"Why? Wots up?"

"Dunno, she didn't tell me"

"Text her back den"

"Ain't got any more load, man. Do you have some?"

2D hesitated, fearing Russel might read his and Murdoc's texts. "Ran out too"

"Damn, lets just go home, then"

"Yew don't wanna try da loading station over der?"

"Oh, thats the station where Cherry doesn't want me to go to"

"Why not?"

"The chick there hits on me and my lady gets all aggressive"

"She got trust issues"

"Not really, my girls just possessive"

2D can relate on the possessive note. Murdoc treats him like some precious gem that no one but him could touch. As flattered as he is,its weird sometimes. But he loves him anyway.

**/SOME TIME LATER/ **

Russel and 2D arrive at Kong. As they open the door, Noodle was already there to greet them inside.

"Russel-sama! Toochi!" She hugs them both as they entered.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hallo luv"

She lets go of them. "So, why'd you wanted us home?" Russel asked.

"Eheh, well I accidentally knocked music sheets and they went under the big speaker. Can you push it so we can get them?"

"Heh, sure thing Noods"

Russel followed Noodle to the studio. 2D felt his phone vibrate. He takes it out and checks the message.

TXT(M): 2D, you home, right? Come quickly to the winne!

2D gave a questioning look and ran to the lift, worried as fuck. He arrives at the carpark shortly afterwards and knocks on the winne's door.

"Muds?!" He called out.

Suddenly the door opened and a hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in, locking the door after.

"Muhdoc, wot da fu-" He was cut off by Murdoc's lips on his.

He breaks away. "Muds! Wot did yew made me hurry here fer?"

"I'm horny" He smirked as he corners him on a wall.

"Jesus Christ, Muds. Yew made me worry"

"'M sorry babe, but I just missed yer lovely face and I wanted yew here as soon as possible" He puts his hand on one of his blushing cheeks.

"Oh shush" He pressed his lips against his and wrapped his arms round his neck.

They crash down on the bed, lips still connected.

2D breaks away. "Y'know, we probably shouldn't do et on the hood of your car like last night anymore. Russ kind of heard us."

"Does he know now?"

"No, he thought it was the ghosts from the kitchen who moved to the carpark"

"Thank Satan fer that, then"

"When will we tell dem though?"

"Yew keep bringing this up, y'know that?"

"I know, but I just...I mean, my parents know, why cont Noods and Russ? Are yew ashamed ta be recognized as my boyfriend?"

"No, ets not that. Believe me luv, I wont to show the world that you're mine and mine only, ets just that, I need time to think of how to pull this off and how to bring the word out"

"How much more time do yew need?" 2D brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"After this, not much actually"

"I'll wait fer yew 'til yer ready" He gave a reassuring smile.

He also smiled. "Good. But fer now, I'm ready fer this" He claimed his lips once again and began taking clothes off their bodies.

Hopefully this time, Russ won't hear any ghosts.

** AN: So sorry this took so long to update. Sankyu for reading~!**


End file.
